


Make the Yuletide Gay

by alessandralee



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College, F/F, Future Fic, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Maya come home for Christmas with some big news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/gifts).



> I love these two so much, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to write some Christmas fluff for them. I especially loved the opportunity to include their respective families.
> 
> Thanks to [valkyrierising](http://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising) for beta reading this for me.

It’s hard for Maya to keep with Riley sometimes. The girl just goes and goes, like an overenthusiastic energizer bunny. It’s especially hard to keep up with her while carrying a stuffed duffel bag though the thin aisles of the train.

Maya thinks she might lose an arm in the process.

“Do you see them?” Riley comes to an abrupt stop at the end of a long line of passengers. She cranes her neck around the seat next to her to look out the window.

“I see the baggage guy manhandling your suitcase,” Maya replies, pulling her left hand out of Riley’s and shaking her arm out a bit. It’s sore, but she thinks she’ll live.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Riley tells her. “It’s a little heavy, I may have over packed a bit. Besides, it’s not like he’s trying to sled down the stairs in it.”

Maya grumbles, “Too much alcohol can lead to bad decisions, who’d have thought? It’s almost like your dad was right about some things.”

“Like the importance of keeping a well-stocked first aid kit,” Riley replies. She’d still had to run out for more ice after Maya fell out of the suitcase and down the staircase’s last few steps. The tray in her mini-fridge couldn’t keep up with all of Maya’s bruises.

“I think that was your mom, actually,” Maya corrects her, rather than admitting that stair sledding was not her brightest idea. “But I’m still not sure why they’re even coming. It’s not like four months away has made us forget how to use the subway.”

She fishes a beat-up MetroCard out of her pocket and holds it up as evidence.

Riley ignores her, “Because they’re my parents and they love us and they haven’t seen us since Family Weekend.”

Maya rolls her eyes, but she secretly likes knowing that the Matthews are waiting for them somewhere in Penn Station.

It’s slow going getting of the train, since this is the final stop and everyone else is exiting too. Riley bounces on her heels with excitement the entire time.

It’s adorable.

Riley’s so distracted with her search for her parents that Maya has to grab their luggage and stick the handle of Riley’s purple suitcase into her hand.

“That reminds me,” Riley finally takes her eyes off the crowd to rifle through her backpack, “I bought use these.”

She holds up two Santa hats, each with one of their names embroidered on the front in gold.

Maya glares, but takes the hat that’s offered to her.

“I only do this because I love you,” she says.

“And I choose to take advantage of that,” Riley replies before kissing her on the cheek.

She continues searching for her family, pausing briefly to accept a compliment from an old woman who likes their hats.

Maya is the first to spot them, approaching from just out of Riley’s peripheral vision. Cory waves his arms over his head to get their attention.

“Ah, they look exactly the same. What a relief,” he comments before enveloping Riley in a giant hug. Maya allows Topanga to do the same to her.

“And that’s where your wrong,” Riley tells him after he’s let go of her. She pushes her hair back and turns her head to the side. “I got a second hole in my ear. Maya even took me to a tattoo parlor to get it done.”

Cory makes a look of exaggerated horror, “I don’t know if I can handle that.”

Topanga shakes her head at him, “You can most certainly handle that.” Then she reaches out to tuck as strand of Maya’s hair behind her ear. “And I like this.”

Maya smiles. Originally, the streaks in her hair had been blue, but when the dye started to fade, Riley managed to talk her into a more festive red and green.

Cory hugs Maya and takes her duffel bag out of her hands while Topanga does the same with Riley and her backpack.

“Are your mom and Shawn meeting us for dinner?” Cory asks Maya as he leads the way to the subway.

“Seven o’clock at Dragon Palace,” she replies. “They’ll be there.”

 

“Good,” Cory says. “I’m really looking forward to that Moo Shoo Pork.”

“We have big news,” Riley announces from behind them.

Maya’s hart beats fast at the thought of it. She didn’t think Riley would mention anything until they were actually at dinner.

Topanga and Cory look curiously at each other.

“We’ll tell you over dinner,” Maya adds. “When everyone’s together.”

She’d really prefer to only do this once. Like ripping a Band-Aid off.

She ignores the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

 

\--

Dinner is surprisingly calm, probably because Ava was too busy to tag along with Auggie. She’s become a little more tolerable over the years, but both Riley and Maya are thankful for her absence.

The girls catch everyone up on the past four months, since Shawn and Katy couldn’t make it up for Family Weekend, and Riley and Maya couldn’t make it down for Thanksgiving.

Maya offers to pick up some hours at Topanga’s Bakery over the break, and Topanga is visibly relieved. It’s been hard training new employees since Riley, Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Lucas left for college. The fact that about half of them are headed out of town for Christmas makes things even more hectic.

At least she’s got her star cake decorator back for the Christmas rush.

“So what’s the big news?” Shawn asks, once everyone has finished their food.

Cory elbows him in the gut.

“The big news that Cory definitely did not text me about,” Shawn adds.

Now Katy elbows him.

“Is it summer internships?” Topanga asks.

“Please tell me you’ll be spending at least part of your summer break at home,” Katy pleads. “I miss you.”

Maya smiles at her mother, and Riley shakes her head.

 

“I’m just starting to apply for those,” Riley said. “Although Maya’s probably going to get an offer soon.”

Maya shakes her head. She’s still not sure if she’s interested in working at that art therapy camp in Vermont.

“Then what is it?” Cory asks. “You’re not dropping out or anything, are you?”

Both Riley and Maya laugh. It helps calm their nerves.

“We’re dating,” Riley explains.

“Each other?”

“Called it,” Auggie says proudly.

It’s a good start.

“Congratulations,” Shawn says, getting up to hug both of them.

After that, it’s a stampede of hugs and questions.

How long have they been together?

It’ll be two months on Christmas Day.

How long have they known they were interested in each other?

Maya shrugs, she doesn’t have an answer for that. Forever? Two months ago?

Riley blushes and says, “I might have gotten a little jealous of one of Maya’s new friends.”

“A little?” Maya teases. “You had no chill.”

She doesn’t elaborate on the two big arguments and one teary confession that came from it. They moved past that a while ago.’

Riley even gets coffee with Sam sometimes when Maya’s working late in the studio.

“So when’s the wedding?” Auggie asks.

“When they’re older and have established themselves,” Cory responds. “Oh god, I’ve turned into my parents.”

Everyone laughs and Riley tells Auggie that they’re a long way away from wedding bells.

He still makes them promise that he can be in the wedding party.

“I think this calls for dessert,” Katy says, once the dishes are cleared away and the bill had been paid. “There’s a fancy gelato place that just opened up a few blocks away. You girls will love it. My treat.”

Everyone files out of the restaurant and down the block, Riley and Maya trailing at the end with broad grins on their faces.


End file.
